Cables are well known and are used to connect multiple components such as server nodes in a server system. The cables are often identical, and the number of cables can vary. For example, in some server systems, there may be as few as 3 identical cables or as many as 12 identical cables, depending on the server system configuration.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a 16-way server system 50. The 16-way server system 50 includes two 8-way server nodes 52 and 54, four scalability cables 56, 58, 60, and 62, and two shorter cables 64 and 66. In the case of server system 50, each scalability cable 56-62 is longer than two meters, and all of the scalability cables 56-62 are identical. Also, the short cables 64 and 66 are identical to one another and look like the scalability cables 56-62.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a 32-way server system 70. The 32-way server system 70 includes four 8-way server nodes 72, 74, 76, and 78, eight scalability cables 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, and 88, and four short cables 90, 92, 94, and 96. Similar to the scalability cables 56-62 of FIG. 1, the scalability cables 81-88 of FIG. 2 are identical and look like the short cables 90-96.
As can be seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, cabling can become very confusing and difficult to manage during setup and configuration of a server system since, the cables look the same. The problem is compounded with more cables. In order for a server system to function fully, all cabling must be complete.
The conventional method for locating cable connections is to trace each cable by hand from point to point, which can be tedious and error prone. For example, if a cable needs replacing as may be indicated by a service processor, the user is required to locate the indicated port via a small label. After locating one end of the cable, the other end needs to be located typically by tracing the cable by hand. This can be troublesome especially if the cables are difficult to access (e.g. out of reach or in a rack). Furthermore, the cable may be in a bundle of cables that are tie wrapped or beneath a raised floor.
Accordingly, what is needed is a more efficient system and method for managing a cable in a server system. The system and method should be simple, cost effective, and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.